Chasing the Devil’s Tail
Chasing the Devil’s Tail is the seventh episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-ninth episode of the series. Summary GOING AFTER EVERYTHING ESTHER LOVES — When Klaus discovers that Elijah has been afflicted by Esther’s magic he heads to the bayou in search of an antidote, but quickly realizes he’s not alone. Armed with intel gathered by Aiden, Hayley teams up with him, Marcel, Cami and Josh and launches a plan to take down Vincent by exploiting his one weakness. Meanwhile, with Esther determined to carry out her plan, Vincent and Kaleb are forced to reconsider their own strategies. Intrigued by Davina’s unwavering attempts to create an unlinking spell, Kol lets her in on some secrets from his past and brings her to a place he frequented in 1914. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star (uncredited) *Nina Dobrev as Tatia (archive footage/flashback) Recurring Cast *Chase Coleman as Oliver (corpse) *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Lloyd Owen as Ansel *Perry Cox as Young Elijah (flashback/hallucination) *Aiden Flowers as Young Klaus (flashback) Trivia * Antagonist: Esther, Finn & Kol. * Klaus tries to break Esther's spell on Elijah by entering his mind but he is thrown out. * Jackson saves Hayley from being killed by Vincent Griffith. * Klaus kills his father, Ansel because he knew Hope is still alive. * Kol reveals to Davina that unlike his siblings he practiced magic and considered himself a child prodigy until he was turned and lost access to his magic. * Hayley bites Cami to lure Finn and give her blood to recover. This marks the first time Hayley uses her vampire/hybrid blood to heal someone. * Vincent Griffith (Finn) and Kaleb (Kol) are captured by Hayley and Marcel. * Marcel may now have possession of the White Oak Stake, though Davina believes Kol/Kaleb has it. * Cami is captured by Esther as retaliation for Ansel's death. *Elijah has a brief flash of him and Tatia as he's talking with Klaus. * Marcel reveals that several of Kieran's dark objects were created about a hundred years before by a turncoat witches during a war between the Human Faction and a group of witches called the Voodoo Queens. Body count * Ansel - Killed by Klaus. Continuity * When Kol clutches his arm on the floor of the motel room, Davina touches him on the shoulder then removes her hand as she kneels in front of him. In the next shot (less than half a second later), her hand is once again falling off of Kol's shoulder. * Tatia was last seen in the Red Door in flashback to 10th century Mystic Falls, she only appears as a flash of Elijah's memory in this episode. Behind the Scenes *This is Tyler Cook's favorite episode in the season.https://twitter.com/tyleredits/status/534413519358156800 Cultural References * Kol says to Esther, "Davina's never gonna trust me if she thinks I'm just a flying monkey to the wicked witch." Quotes Extended Promo :Kol as Kaleb: "You want to take down Klaus, right? I've wanted one thing for years. To drive a dagger into his heart." :Esther as Lenore: "I want that stake. I don't care what you have to do to get it." :Klaus: "Our mother thinks she will win." :Hayley: "We'll go after everything that she loves." :Klaus: "Have I made you proud, father?" Webclip 1 :Klaus: "I know you are locked in battle. However deep in your mind our mother has set the stage, hear my voice. Our mother thinks she will win because she has left you alone, but you are not alone. Let me in. Let me help end whatever torment she has forced upon you." :Hayley: "What are you doing?" Webclip 2 :Cami: "He hasn't called. He thinks he's protecting me, but I don't think I want to be protected. Truth be told, I don't think I want to be around him anymore at all." :Finn as Vincent: "Well, that's a nice piece of progress. What's on your mind?" :Cami: "I was wondering, I ... I know this is like horribly unprofessional, but I was hoping I could get a new advisor." :Finn: "You aren't finding our lessons productive?" :Cami: "No, no, that's not it. They've been great. You're really getting to know me. I just, I want to get to know you too." Inside Clip :Cami: "Vincent, Finn, whoever he is. I think he likes me." :Marcel: "I don't know if I'd call that good news." :Cami: "Don't you get it? I'm his blind spot. If he's distracted, he's vulnerable, which means I can help take him down." :Finn to Cami: "That's a nice piece of progress." :Hayley to Marcel: "We're going to take down Finn Mikaelson today and considering how he treated your vampires I assumed you would want in on the bloodbath." :Klaus' to 'Elijah: "Our mother thinks she will win because she has left you alone. But you are not alone." :Klaus' to 'Ansel: "Stop following me." :Klaus' to 'Ansel: "My mother brought you back from the dead. My sense of strategy tells me it wasn't to play a father son game of hide and seek." :Klaus' to 'Ansel': ''"Now kindly piss off. I'm in a hurry to help my real family." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x07 Sneak Peek "Chasing the Devil’s Tail" (HD) Season 2 Episode 7 The Originals - Chasing The Devil's Tail Clip 1 The Originals - Inside Chasing The Devil's Tail Pictures Full-image3.jpeg Full-image4.jpeg Full-image5.jpeg Full-image.jpeg OR207B 0319b.jpg Full-image1.jpeg Full-image2.jpeg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters